bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Bukowski
An unassuming earth-girl with various physical disabilities just drudging through life with a can-do attitude. Skills and Abilities Telekinesis Sara, from a rather young age, had the odd ability to move objects without touching them. Of course, it was always extremely limited, usually able to just slide things no heavier than a pound around, or possibly, if she tried hard enough, lift things a few centimeters into the air. Personality Despite her disabilities, Sara isn't one to brood on them or let them bother her. Sure, she thinks its inconvenient to be missing a leg and eye, but she's still thankful to be alive, and fully capable of doing most tasks able-bodied people are capable of doing as well. She doesn't mind stares or small comments about her condition either, sometimes even enjoying the small amounts of attention she recieves now and then. However, the one thing she absolutely cannot stand from people... is being pitied. Believing herself to be completely capable of doing anything, even with her disabilities, she is understandably proud of herself, feeling disdain for any who look down at her with pitying eyes. Aside from this, though, she is mostly what one would consider "normal", if a tad bit tomboyish at times. She has no high aspirations like getting back home, or finding her parents, or somehow getting back her lost limb and eye. In fact, those are the last things she wants at this point, much more preferring to just carry on with her life without much of a care in the world, aside from getting money and paying bills. Indeed, perhaps the one thing she desires that she doesn't have, aside from money... is a friend or two. History Birth/Early Life Growing up in Baltimore, Maryland to a pair of Polish immigrant parents, Sara was born into a rather ordinary family. However, there were a few complications during birth, resulting in the loss of her left leg and right eye, and resulting in severe scarring over both areas. From birth, she was taught to live with her disabilities, causing her to adapt extremely well through a natural way. After her birth, however, she led a very peaceful live with her parents and never had much room or reason to complain about it. Early School Life - High School Sara, as all children are wont to do, of course went to a public school with the rest of the children her age. However, she was quick to learn how cruel children could be. Her classmates would often make fun of her disabilities and scars, especially her eye, calling her things like "Cyclops" and "cripple". From an early age, she always thought wearing an eyepatch was very uncomfortable, so she never wore one despite her parents' wishes. Of course, at first, the namecalling bothered Sara a great deal, occasionally driving her to coming home in tears. However, over the years, going through Elementary school and then Middle School soon after, she learned to ignore any bullying attempted on her, and the kids in turn slowly began to respect her, even earning her a few friends. Highschool - Present Coming into highschool, Sara underwent a small change in behavior. As all children do one day, she began to rebel against her parents and teachers, dying a streak of her hair black amongst the blonde, and cutting it rather short. Her grades also began to fall slightly, but noticeably, causing her to get in frequent fights with her parents. This behavior continued for three years, up until she was 16... before, in a fit of frustration and stress, simply left home. She ran away. Of course, she didn't mean to stay away, fully planning to return home... but unfortunately, Rifts can be highly inconvenient. Relationship Guide *(Character) - Friend *(Character) - Lover *(Character) - Enemy Feel free to add more complex types of relationship or go into detail about specific relationships if it pleases you.